thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Magpye Spico
Basic Infromation Name: Magpye Spico Pronunciation: Mag-pie Spit-co Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 1 Token: For his token, he had a leather braided ankle bracelet in black, which his father had previously owned. Alliances: Magpye will probably be with other career districts, which means that he will be with Golden, which he is looking forward too. Birthday: October the 9th Reaped or Volunteered?: Volunteered for his little brother, totally forgetting that he was in a career district and someone would volunteer for him. Job: Doing odd jobs at the Jewelers (Whitman's Jewels), which, for some bazaar reason, he enjoys doing. Appearance Magpye is a looker, but he will deny it if someone asks. With longish jet black hair that always hangs in his midnight blue eyes that look black from a distance, pale skin which brings out his eyes, a tall frame of 6'1 and a few muscles from piggybacking his brother about and running around like a headless chicken for his boss, Magpye is, no matter what he says, a hottie. He also, obviously, was descended from someone who was Japanese, as Magpye has a distinct Japanese look about him. Personality Magpye, unlike the other people in his district, is extremely self conscious and always wonders what everyone else thinks of him- except from when he works, then he is in his element, making jewelry for the people of his district and the capitol. He is also a hard worker, total sweetheart- willing to do anything for his little brother and mother- and just a very lovely, next door neighbor type of guy. Past Unlike most people in his district, Magpye's past is sad and tragic- which does not mean breaking a nail- but actually experiencing tragedy. When Magpye was 8 and his baby brother, Paris, was 3, his father was beaten to death by Peacekeepers before his very eyes. He and his mother never learned what his father did to make the peacekeeper so mad that they killed him (their peacekeepers normally there just to make the other districts not think that District 1 had an advantage or anything) but it did mean that he and his family was watched very carefully and they were never allowed into "career school". So, with the death of his father under his belt and knowing that nobody in their district would care if they suddenly dropped dead because of lack of food, the moment that Magpye was old enough (11) he started working at the jewelers, doing odd jobs here and there. Somehow, Magpye actually enjoyed his job and soon, he became used to running around like a headless chicken for his demanding boss who wanted, no, needed, more money for his little princess. His bosses little princess was a girl who went by the name "Golden McKinney". She was a little bratty and spoiled at times, and she did love a good insult, and she wore 5 inch heels that really hurt when she trod on your toes, but that didn't stop Magpye's crush on the girl. So, the same year that he started working at Whitman's Jewels, on Valentine day (which was also her birthday), Magpye made Golden a star necklace which he never suspected that she would glance twice at but couldn't help making for her. Now, Magpye never sees her without it, which makes him smile and wonder why she bothered to keep the badly made necklace when she has so many other jewels to wear. None the less, it makes him happy to see her throw a fit whenever someone tries to take it off. Family Tragedy practically gallops through his family's blood. His grandpa and grandma (Velvet and Brandy) were turned into avoxes after trying to escape District 1. He knew that one of his cousins, but could not remember whether it was Ruby or Garnet, was killed so brutally in the hunger games that they had to censer it out. His father (Hermes) was beaten to death before his very eyes. It is only a mater of time before he, his mother (Sparkle) and little brother (Paris) follow in the footsteps of the rest of the Spico family. Weapons Magpye would prefer to watch everyone and not use any weapons, but he knows that it is important in order of his survival. He is surprisingly good with throwing knives and a spear. Strengths, weaknesses and fears After working since he was 11 in a jewelry doing odd, he has a very good knowledge of jewels and also is a very fast runner, considering that one of his main jobs is to send messages to other people. He is also a great thrower, and is very good with anything he can throw. As well as this, Magpye is superb at watching Golden from a distance without her noticing him. His main weakness can be described in one word: Golden. Hands down, being around Golden is a major weakness of his- despite his love for her. He never knows what to say to her to make her even glance twice at him and around her, his knees always seem to turn into jelly. It is annoying, to say the least. Another weakness of his is his family- he would gladly die for them, which, most of the time, is not the best of ideas. His one fear is seeing the rest of his very limited family die before his eyes. No way he could take that if that happened- he would, more than likely, go mad if that did happen. Strategy In training, it is to learn new things that will help keep him alive in the arena, as well as showing off to Golden his amazing skills. In the arena, it is to stay alive and try and make it back home- but there is no way that he would kill Golden, even if it came in between him and victory. For the interview, it is to let his family know that he is okay- somehow- as well as hinting his love for Golden to everyone. Not only will it show that Golden that he was the boy to give her the necklace, but it will also make her seem loveable and irresistible to the Capitol, even if she throws a temper tantrum and starts insulting everyone. Outfits For the reaping, Magpie wears a midnight blue button up, a light blue tie, black slacks and a pair of midnight blue shoes. For the parade, he wears a white suit covered in midnight blue jewels, as well as his black shoes and headband. For the interview, Magpye wears a black suit with a midnight blue tie, covered in dark blue jeans, as wells as his black shoes and part of his black button up. Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Never mess with Moi's Tributes